Such A Pretty Face
by BTRlover17
Summary: James lets Kendall come on that pretty little face of his


**Such A Pretty Face**

**Pairing: Kendall and James **

**Summary: James lets Kendall come on that pretty little face of his. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

"Kendall where are you taking me?" James demanded as said boy dragged him through the lobby.

Kendall ignored James' question, pressing repeatedly at the elevator button. When the metal doors didn't automatically open in front of him, Kendall turned and dragged James towards the stairs. The pretty boy complained as Kendall's grip on his wrist tightened, the slightly shorter boy dragging James roughly up the stairs.

"What the fuck Kendall!" James demanded once again, tripping slightly as Kendall abruptly stopped.

James groaned as Kendall pushed him harshly against the wall. He moved to push Kendall out of the way but was quickly stopped when the blonde smashed their lips together. Teeth clashed and tongues duelled as Kendall's hands moved to tangle in James' hair. The tall boy moaned as Kendall tugged on the silky strands, not even bothered by the fact Kendall was messing his flawless hair up.

James let out a whimper as Kendall pulled away, eye roaming hungrily over the blonde's face. Green eyes were dark with lust, a rosy hue dusting Kendall's cheeks. The blonde's lips were red and kiss swollen, James watching hungrily as Kendall's tongue swiped across his bottom lip. James tensed as Kendall wrapped his fingers around his wrist once again, expecting Kendall to drag him away again. He was surprised however when Kendall dragged his hand down between his legs.

"Do you feel how hard you make me?" Kendall asked, rubbing James' hand against the bulge in his jeans.

James bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his whimper, fingers moving subconsciously over Kendall's crotch. He didn't even realise that Kendall had let go of his wrist until he felt one of the blonde's hands grip his hip, the other moving to rub at the growing bulge in James' swim trunks. Not breaking their connection, Kendall smashed his lips back onto James', nipping at the pretty boy's bottom lip.

James eagerly parted his lips, both boys' moaning as their tongues brushed. A not so gentle squeeze to James' crotch let Kendall gain control of the kiss, tongue prodding slowly over every one of James' sensitive spots. The brunette moaned the sound swallowed by Kendall's lips as the shorter boy's tongue slid teasingly over the roof of his mouth.

Pressing his hand roughly against Kendall's crotch, James was quick to break the kiss, resting his head against the wall. He let his eyes fall on Kendall, the blonde's eyebrows furrowed as a mixture of confusion and annoyance spread across his features.

"Not here." James panted, dropping his hand from between Kendall's legs.

Kendall nodded in understanding. James expected Kendall to grab his wrist again, surprised when the blonde linked their fingers together instead. It didn't stop Kendall from tugging James roughly towards their apartment, kicking the door open as soon as they reached it. Pulling James in behind him, Kendall quickly kicked the door shut behind him, pinning James against the wood.

James moaned as Kendall pinned him against the door, lips attacking his. Kendall's hands roamed over the planes of James' chest down to his abs, feeling the pretty boy's muscle tense beneath his fingers. Sliding his tongue along the seam of James' bottom lip, Kendall gripped James' hips as the brunette parted his lips.

Pushing his tongue against James' sensitive spots, Kendall rolled his hips forward, lips swallowing the moan that James emitted. James' hands moved to tangle in Kendall's hair as their hips rolled roughly against each other, causing the blonde to let out a moan. Teasing his fingers along the hem of James' tank top, Kendall revelled in the shiver that ran through James' body, the taller teen moaning against his lips.

Sliding his fingers up and under the material, Kendall let his fingers trace and dip over every contour of James' abs. By now James was panting, face buried in the crook of Kendall's neck, licking and nipping at the soft skin. Kendall groaned lightly as he felt James' teeth graze his skin, fingers never faulting from their path under James' shirt.

Kendall paused when he reached the pretty boy's nipples, pinching gently at the sensitive skin. Kendall moaned low in his throat as James bit at his neck, not stopping his ministrations on the brunette's rapidly hardening bud. James moaned, the sound husky and broken as Kendall tweaked harshly at the sensitive bud.

James couldn't hold back his whine of discontent as Kendall let his hand slide out from under his shirt. Pulling his face back from Kendall's neck, James frowned at the blonde, his body humming with pleasure. Cupping the pretty boy's face, Kendall leant forward and sealed their lips together. It wasn't as rough as the ones they shared earlier but there was still plenty of passion behind it. Before either of them could get carried away, Kendall pulled his lips away, dragging them slowly across James' jaw.

"I want you to suck my dick." Kendall whispered huskily in James' ear, tongue flicking teasingly against the lobe.

James let out a whimper as Kendall's words travelled straight to his dick, fingers already making their way down the buttons of Kendall's shirt. As soon as James felt the material fall to sides beneath his hands, he let his fingers dance up and over Kendall's stomach. He felt and heard the blonde's breath hitch as he reached his chest, flicking a finger over his nipple.

Sliding his fingers under the material still clinging to Kendall's shoulders, James made quick work of tugging Kendall's shirt down his arms, tossing the material to the side. Letting his fingers dance along Kendall's now exposed skin, James leant forward, trailing his tongue along Kendall's collarbone.

"Fuck James" Kendall moaned as the brunette replaced his tongue with his teeth, nipping at Kendall's skin.

James' fingers slid slowly back down Kendall's stomach, coming to a stop when he reached the waistband of Kendall's jeans. Letting his gaze roam over Kendall's face, James smirked at his lover as the blonde bit his lip. Popping the button of Kendall's jeans, James wasted no time in curling his fingers around the top of the material.

The pretty boy lowered himself to his knees as he tugged the material down Kendall's legs. His looked up seductively at his lover when he noticed Kendall was going commando. Running his hands up Kendall's thighs, James watched as Kendall bit at his lip, eyes fluttering shut. Wrapping a hand around the base of Kendall's cock, James felt his own cock ache with need when he heard the breathy moan Kendall emitted.

Pumping the blonde a couple of times, James wet his lips before leaning forward and sucking on the head of Kendall's cock. Kendall's fingers immediately tangled themselves into James' hair, pushing the pretty boy's bangs back. The blonde gave a harsh tug as James' tongue traced the vein along the underside of his dick.

"James, oh fuck." Kendall breathed, hand tugging at James' hair.

Placing his hands on Kendall's hips, James relaxed his throat as he took more of Kendall in. Letting his tongue swirl over the hard column of flesh, James began to bob his head, thumbs rubbing over the protruding bones of Kendall's hips. The blonde let out a moan as James hollowed his cheeks, hips bucking forward of their own accord.

James pulled back, frowning up at Kendall. The blonde smiled gently down at the pretty boy, his eyes full of apology. Taking a breath, James leant forward again, sealing his lips around the tip of Kendall's dick. The shorter boy's breathing stuttered as James' tongue slid teasingly along his dick, the pretty boy hollowing his cheeks as he began to bob his head again.

Kendall couldn't help but moan as James bobbed his head, one hand slipping from his hip to roll his balls. Kendall tugged roughly on the strands between his fingers as he felt James scrape his short nails over the sensitive skin of his balls. The pretty boy moaned as pleasure ran red hot through his body, his cock pressing fervently against the material of his swim trunks.

Dropping his hand from Kendall's hip, James reached beneath the material of his swim trunks, wrapping his fingers around his aching member. James began to stroke himself as he continued to bob his head between Kendall's legs. He moaned as he felt Kendall's grip on his hair tighten, the blonde slowly rocking his hips forward.

Sliding his thumb along the crease where Kendall's thigh met his groin, James felt the tell tale tensing of the blonde's thighs, signalling that he was close. Doubling his efforts, James began to suck harder, moaning as his own orgasm began to build. Sliding his thumb over the head of his dick, James moaned, the vibrations shooting Kendall's dick. The blonde groaned fucking James' mouth as the vibrations travelled through his body.

"I wanna come on your face." Kendall moaned as the pressure in his stomach grew.

James moaned as Kendall's words echoed through his pleasure filled mind, cock twitching at the idea of Kendall coming on his face. Pulling back, James wrapped his hand around Kendall's cock, stroking him in time with the hand around his own cock. He flicked his thumb over the head of Kendall's cock with every upstroke, the blonde's hips thrusting forward.

"James, I'm close." Kendall warned, grip tightening on James' hair.

James winced as pain pricked through the pleasure, only increasing the pressure in his stomach.

"I got you babe." He whispered watching Kendall's face carefully.

It only took a couple of strokes to send Kendall over the edge, James' name leaving his lips as his seed spilled over the pretty boy's face. Kendall moaned low in his throat as he watched his seed splash across James' cheeks, standing out in stark contrast to the flushed skin. The blonde's hips rocked close to James' face as his seed dripped against the brunette's lips and chin.

Bringing his hand up to cover James', Kendall swiped his cock along James' lips, gasping as the tall teen sucked lightly on the head of his dick. Small waves of pleasure washed through Kendall's body as his orgasm began to ebb away, James lips still sealed around his cock. Kendall whimpered his breath coming out harshly as James pulled back.

Kendall ran his hands gently through James' now thoroughly dishevelled hair, watching as the pretty boy's eyes fluttered shut. James bit down on his lip, attempting to stifle his moan as his own orgasm washed over him. However Kendall heard, eyes travelling down James' body to rest on the damp patch appearing on the front of his swim trunks. Kendall watched as James pulled his hand free sheepishly, eyes unable to meet Kendall's. Stroking his fingers through James' hair once more, Kendall let his hand drop to his side.

He slowly reached down and pulled up his hastily removed jeans. He groaned as he watched James lick away at the cum covering his lips and the surrounding area. Popping his button shut, Kendall reached down and gently lifted James from the floor. Rubbing gently at the pretty boy's arms, Kendall pushed a strand of hair away from his lover's eyes.

"I love you." Kendall said, bringing James' hand to his lips.

"I love you too." James smiled, squeezing Kendall's hand.

"Now while you go and clean up, I'm gonna find my shirt. Then I'm gonna find us a movie and we can spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling." Kendall said, noticing the coy smile spreading across Kendall's face.

"Deal. I'll be back in a minute," James replied turning in the direction of the bathroom.

Kendall smiled at his love, smacking him lightly on the ass. The pretty boy jumped, sending a playful glare in his boyfriend's direction.

"It better be a good movie or I'll be the one coming on your face next time." James said as he walked away, leaving a laughing Kendall to find his shirt.

**I hope you all liked this. I saw it over on the BTR_Kink Meme on Livejournal and couldn't resist writing it. **

**If you've read my A Kogan Story and A Jagan Story then I was wondering if you would be interesting in me writing the same style of story for Kames and Cargan. If you do and have any requests, leave me it in a review or drop me a message. **

**3**


End file.
